


Napping is Good

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: "And I want you to join me, kitty."





	Napping is Good

Sitting on the steps of the school, Marinette had no energy to move. Exams and akuma attacks have been keeping her up and she's about ready to pass out. Surprisingly today, there hasn't been a sign of Hawkmoth, but that only made her wary. "No akuma attack for the past 24 hours. That's a new record for Hawkmoth."  
  
"Tell me about it. It's getting unnerving." A voice spoke up to her right. But Marinette wasn't surprised, no, she went on as if this was expected. Her tired state of mind not actually registering how _unusual_ it was.  
  
"Ugh, I think I'm going to _snap_ if I see another akuma. I mean, does Hawkmoth not understand _sleep_? I don't think I've gotten more than four hours of sleep in the past week." Marinette whined, throwing her hands in the air to express how exaggerated she felt.  
  
"I know how you feel, m'Lady." Adrien responded, understanding exactly how she felt. He sat down, eyes closed. It didn't register to him that he was most certainly not in his suit, but the conversation gave him the illusion that he was. It didn't help that he had to sacrifice sleep as well, and his father was not appreciating the bags under his eyes. "My dad is started to get suspicious."  
  
Frustrated, Marinette groaned and rested her head on her knees. She feels a bit guilty to admit that hearing her partner say that made her felt a bit better. At least she wasn't going through it alone. "My mom threatened to ground me if I don't fix my absences in school."  
  
Chuckling, Adrien set his chin on his palm, his eyes still shut. Ladybug getting grounded? "How will you sneak out if you're grounded?"  
  
"Right! Then I can't be Ladybug and I can't leave you all by yourself, kitty." Marinette sighed, shaking her head. "I'd miss our patrol."  
  
"Aw, are you saying you'd miss me, bugaboo?"  
  
"Whatever, Chaton."  
  
They sat in silence, taking in the sounds surrounding them. It actually seemed peaceful today and they haven't been able to enjoy each other's company in a while. But due to the fact of getting little sleep lately, they haven't exactly realized they were not in their hero suits.  
  
"I missed you, kitty." She smiled softly, leaning back to bask in the sun. Their patrols have started to become more like hang outs, where one would bring blankets and the other would be in charge of snacks. Because honestly, who understood them better than they did? And their partnership benefited greatly; it didn't take as long to defeat akumas now and it even gotten to the point where in some battles, they didn't need to talk. They were so intuned with the other, a look was enough to understand each other.  
  
Adrien felt his heart skip a beat at that confession. Sure, he lessened the flirting, but his love for his partner was growing with each passing day. And the more they hung out, the more he fell for her. "I missed you, too, bug." He then remembered something that she had mentioned earlier. "Don't worry, m'Lady. You'll find a way to escape if you get grounded. And this stray will always have your back. It's you and me against the world, m'Lady." It was then that Adrien opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. His _bare_ hands.  
  
Hearing this, Marinette felt warm and safe because her partner was there with her. Rubbing her face, Marinette froze. Because what she did not find was her mask.  
  
Both teens snapped their heads around, eyes wide when they noticed how they were very much not in their suits. And neither was the other. They sat their frozen because not only were they in their _civilian form_ , they very much knew the other person.  
  
Groaning, Marinette dropped her head back onto her knees. "This is not how I wanted our reveal to happen."  
  
Adrien barked out a laugh, only for it to get louder when Marinette threw a glare at him. "At least now," he grinned mischievously. "I can pun without being thrown off a roof."  
  
Snorting, Marinette got up and grabbed her partner's hand. "I don't know about you, but I want to take a nap." She started walking towards the bakery, tugging the boy with her. Looking over her shoulder, her lips curled into a smirk. "And I want you to join me, kitty."  
  
Napping with the girl that was both his princess and Lady? He'll deal with his father and Nathalie later, there was no way he'd skip out on this invitation. And little did he know that on patrol later that night, he would very much be thrown off a roof.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally have a completed fanfic lmao


End file.
